


Headache

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Cosimo did navigate this minefield quite well, Gen, Gin is done as well, Still, he may just like him, poor Fyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: She is not in a good mood and when she’ll find the idiot messing up her sleep there will be hell to pay.





	

Gin wakes up with a headache. She can taste the magic, the weather outside going crazy. 

She is not in a good mood and when she’ll find the idiot messing up her sleep there will be hell to pay. 

By the time she manages to drag herself out of the bedroom, Ivia is here, looking half irritated, half hopeful, and all ready to spill whatever information Gin may have a need for. She really likes the girl. 

They sit in an office for a while, before Nil barges in to blabber about asking that caught his fancy, bizarrely opening with: “they’re both blind as bats, they think blue and yellow look good together, it’s a match made in heaven, nobody else could suffer something like that,” and while he’s being overdramatic as always when he’s excited, Gin has to agree here.

Still she won’t form and opinion on her own before she talks to the boy. Who knows, maybe he’ll surprise her.

(When Cosimo says that there is no need to go after the people who tried to sentence Fyr to the death, but were too cowardly to do that openly, Gin can’t stop a smirk, thinking: “Yes, maybe this one will do.”) 


End file.
